padme,s galatic tour: trandosha
by BigBoxofPorn
Summary: padme,s next stop is trandosha a planet home to the trandoshan,s alien species what begins as a formal meeting soon ends up turning into something more intimate.


Walking down the landing ramp of her Nubian-class starship felt awkward to Senator Padme Amidalla. Not because of the welcoming party gathered to greet her in Trandosha's capital city of Hsskhor. Not because of the fact that the planet's air was horribly warm and humid. No, she felt so awkward because she was still walking bow-legged from her adventure the previous night on Kashyyyk.

"So good to see you again Senator Hadocrassk," Padme greeted her fellow senator. Her handmaiden Dorme and her personal security advisor Captain Typho joined her at the foot of the landing ramp.

Hadocrassk introduced Padme to his fellow reptilian delegates joining him at the star port. Vultar, Trandosha's chief of finance. Jossk, the leader of Trandosha's parliament. Pertsnik, mayor of Hsskhor. Crovessk, president of Trandosha's largest corporation, Revessa Global Shipping. And Tusserk, head of the Trandoshan courts.

Accompanied by Captain Typho, Padme was lead throughout the high-rises of Hsskhor on her tour of the exquisite city. After a couple of hours, the group settled in to discuss the upcoming galactic senate economic reform bill.

Over the next six hours, Senator Amidalla and the Trandoshans fiercely debated and argued. It didn't take a hyperdrive-scientist to tell Padme that things weren't going well. The Trandoshans just simply refused to bend or compromise.

The two parties separated and headed in their opposite directions with nothing resolved. Padme felt nothing but frustration as she and Typho head back towards the ship. She didn't know what to do and she felt like she wanted to leave Trandosha then and their.

As Padme lay awake underneath the expensive silk sheets of her soft bed, she racked her brain trying to come up with a way to get the Trandoshans to listen to reason. There was just one idea that continued to jump out to her. When she was just fourteen years of age, she had to convince the leader of the Gungans, Boss Nass, to use his armies against the Trade Federation, for the good of her people. Boss Nass was very intrigued by the fact that the ruler of the Naboo would ask him for help but in order to prove her sincerity, he forced her to have sex with himself, and after the battle, any surviving soldier that wanted a crack at her. Since that day, Padme had come to realize what a strong ally her sexuality was and that she could use it to control men.

Padme had of course noticed her Trandoshan companions staring at her cleavage all day. She knew if she would attempt to sway them with her body, that they would take the bait. The only thing holding her back was she didn't know if she had the guts to pull it off. Fucking Gungans to save her planet was one thing but using her sexuality to seduce Trandoshans into her way of thinking was certainly in the moral gray area as far as Padme was concerned. Before falling asleep, she knew she had made up her mind. She would give negotiations one more try, but if they failed, she would have to resort to her back-up plan.

The next morning, Padme put on her most provocative outfit to the wear to the negotiations, an incredibly short red silk dress that barely managed to cover the bottom of her ass cheeks. In the front, the dress was slit down the middle, exposing the inner-halves of her taut breasts. She topped it all off by painting her fingernails and toenails red, applying dark red lipstick to her pouty lips, and throwing on a pair of four-inch red heels.

Checking herself out in the mirror, Padme couldn't help but stare. She could not believe how seductive she looked. She knew she was every man's wet dream and she was going to use it to her advantage.

Before leaving, Padme told Captain Tyhpo that she would not require his services that day and to not expect her back until the next morning as the Trandoshans were planning on showing her some of the planet's nightlife. Padme was relieved to see Dorme had not yet awoken as she left because she knew Dorme would suspect something by the way she was dressed.

Padme met her companions at the same building they had deliberated at the previous day. She once again saw all six pair of eyes roam ward her half exposed breasts but instead of feeling degraded like some women would, Padme used it to her advantage. Leaning over the table to get a piece of paper was her favorite trick. Not only did her breasts become even more visible to those sitting across from her but she knew she was giving the guys next to her quite a show as the hem of her dress climbed up her back-side.

Eight painfully long hours later, as the twin suns of Trandosha were meeting the horizon, the situation looked no better than before for Senator Amidalla. Padme was well aware that the only way to get what she wanted now was to use her body. But how did she initiate things she wondered? Would she have to have sex with just Senator Hadocrassk or all six of the delegates? As she pondered these things nervously, the perspiration on her soft skin grew noticeable.

"Is sssomething the matter sssenator?" hissed Vultar. "It'sss not too warm for you isss it?"

"Well now that you mention it, it is quite warm in here. Maybe we could go get some drinks to help us cool down," Padme responded, a plan forming in her head.

"Sssplendid idea sssenator. Why don't we go back to my apartment?" hissed Hadocrassk.

A five-minute hover-cab ride later, the group of seven arrived at their destination. After entering the apartment, Hadocrassk poured drinks for everyone and their previous discussions resumed. Padme could clearly see the conversation was going nowhere and after another round of drinks, she decided it was time to make her move.

Standing up from the couch to get another drink, Padme purposefully dropped her empty glass onto the carpet. Instead of kneeling down to get it, Padme bent over with her legs straight revealing her ass cheeks to the six Trandoshans seated behind her. Only her tiny red cotton thong protected her pussy from her exposure.

Popping back up with rosy cheeks, Padme asked, "Like what you see boys? Maybe if you help me out with this silly bill, I could show you a little more."

The reptilian group, now sporting wide-eyes and half-erect cocks, sat dumbfounded.

"Have any of you ever been with a human?" Padme asked with a sultry tint to her voice. None of the Trandoshans spoke up. "None of you? Really? Haven't you ever been curious?" she questioned as she flicked one strap of her dress off her shoulder.

"Human females are much softer than Trandoshan females," she purred, flicking the other strap from her opposite shoulder.

"Do any of you want to feel my skin? It's soooo soft," this time letting the front of the dress fall, revealing her pert breasts and rock-hard half-inch pink nipples. She didn't stop there though. Turning away from the seated group, she shook her hips causing the dress to fall to her feet. Stepping out of the dress, Padme walked from Trandoshan to Trandoshan and allowed them to fondle her perky breasts and tight little ass. A couple of them were a little rough with her breasts, but she didn't mind, she had grown accustomed to it over the years.

"So what do you think guys, you wanna take it to the bedroom?" Padme asked, a little bewildered the words were coming from her mouth. Without hesitation, all six horny delegates popped out of their seats and rushed toward the bedroom. Padme was a little ashamed that she was hurrying right behind them, but she had been thinking about fucking them all day and she was a little excited to get started.

The six Trandoshans began removing their ornate uniforms while Padme climbed on top of the elegant bed and removed her tiny thong, displaying her bald cunny to the room. Lying exposed on the elegant silk sheets, Padme gazed up at her now naked studs and admired their erect tools. Not bad she thought to herself. They weren't Wookies but they were right up there with her precious Gungans as far as size was concerned. Their yellow meaty phalluses were covered in smooth scales that had Padme quite intrigued.

Senator Hadocrassk crawled onto the bed next to his fellow senator and lay on his back with his ten-inch erection standing straight up in the air. Padme moved herself into position to go to work on the impressive cock. She slowly lowered her mouth to the rod and began teasing the head with her tiny pink tongue. She proceeded to coat all ten inches of the yellow cock with her saliva. Padme was surprised at how good the cock tasted and added more vigor to her licking. She opened her mouth wide and lowered it onto the hot cockhead. Unable to fit more than the first couple of inches, she feverishly sucked on the head while using both hands to massage the shaft. Unable to resist any longer, Hadocrassk hissed, "Why don't you climb on top ssslut."

Wiping the drool from her chin, Padme giggled, "What makes you think I'm a slut?"

No response was needed as Padme positioned herself above Hadocrassk's spit-shined fuck-stick. Parting her pussy lips with one hand, she firmly grasped the cock with the other. With a deep breath, she lowered herself down onto the monster. She slid down the cock halfway on the first trip. With a couple more thrusts, she had the whole penis buried in her soft twat. Padme's satisfaction was only amplified by Hadocrassk's attention to her stiff nipples. The scale-covered reptile gently pinched her hard nipples with his large teeth and then used his long tongue to lash across the buds and tease the senator. Padme continued to bounce up and down and gyrate her hips while slapping her own bottom to add to her pleasure. Ever since her first time having sex with her handmaidens, she had developed a bit of a fetish for getting her ass spanked.

"Unnnngh! Oh ya! Oh ya! You're so big! Harder! Harder!"

The slutty senator's words were too much for Hadocrassk and his penis spilled forth his seed deep into her vagina. Padme could feel the hot dick cum for what seemed like hours. She had heard rumors from her handmaidens that Trandoshans came up to three times as much as any other being in galaxy because female Trandoshans were so difficult to impregnate, but she knew they weren't rumors at that moment. As Hadocrassk was nearly finished cuming, Padme's own orgasm was initiated, the feeling of so much gooey cum inside her too much to handle.

"Oooooh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh Fuuuuuuck yesss! I'm cuming on your nasty Trandoshan cock!" Padme cried as the mix of semen and vaginal honey escaped from between her pussy lips and the softening yellow rod.

Rolling off the giant lizard on to her back, Padme was still breathing hard from the intense fuck. "Oh my. That was fantastic!" Padme did not dare tell the Trandoshans, but one thing that made her orgasm so intense was the fact that just forty-eight hours ago she had been with a similar group of Wookies. The Trandoshans and the Wookies had a deep hatred for each other and Padme couldn't help but feel incredibly dirty fucking both species.

Padme looked up and saw the other five Trandoshans, still masturbating furiously and passing around a bottle of some kind of alcohol. "Who else wants to fuck me?" she purred as she got on all fours and exposed her swollen red vagina to the room. Tusserk, the leader of the Trandoshan courts, climbed onto the bed and lined up his cock with her stretched vagina. "You gonna ram that sweet thing up my twat, stud?" Padme cooed.

Cock in hand, Tusserk eased his erection into Padme's pinkness, aided by the mix of love juices already present in her vagina. It only took him a couple of thrusts to be buried to the hilt and fucking at full speed. Padme moaned with appreciation and met him thrust for thrust.

Fearing he would spill his load before getting in on the action, Jossk climbed onto the bed in front of Padme and presented his cock to her. She immediately went to work on it, sticking the head into her mouth and teasing it with her tongue, all the while being bounced around by the mighty cock in her cunt. Tusserk had taken some initiative and was swatting Padme's ass ferociously, leaving large red marks and forcing Padme to wail hoarsely around Jossk's cock. Jossk was also providing her some extra stimulation by swinging her tits by her long nipples.

After a few more minutes of the activity, Tusserk pulled out of Padme's vagina and Jossk out of her mouth. Tusserk pushed Padme onto her back and began masturbating, as did Jossk. The two both erupted simultaneously and spewed their massive yellowish loads of jizz up and down Padme's face, tits, stomach, legs, and feet. When they had finished, they each used her long flowing hair to wipe the cum from their shafts. "Mmmm, I love it when I get dumped on. It makes me feel like such a little slut," she smiled.

Without even allowing her to clean the cum from her body, Mayor Pertsnik and Vultar had Padme in the same position with Vultar getting his cock sucked and Pertsnik drilling Padme from behind. Again the pair slapped her ass, yanked her nipples, pulled her hair, called her names, and generally treated her like a slut. It seemed to the Trandoshans that the longer they treated her like a slut, the hornier she got. They wondered if all humans were like this, or just her.

Vultar was the first to cum, burying his cock into Padme's throat. Padme could only take the first couple of shots in her gullet until the cum started overflowing and running down her chin. After swallowing about half the load, the other half running down her chin onto her bouncing breasts, Padme felt like she had consumed an entire meal.

Throughout the oral escapades, Pertsnik continued to pound into Padme's loosened cunt, but not long after he too could not control his urges. Pulling out of the stretched hole, he proceeded to jack off all over Padme's back and tight rump.

After a couple minutes rest, Padme again assumed her position on her hands and knees. This time Crovessk moved up behind her and shoved his tool insider her drenched hole. After a pair of quick thrusts, Crovessk removed himself and realigned his cock with Padme's pink butt hole. Before he even made contact with the sensitive rosebud, Padme knew what was coming and moaned, "Oh yeah. I love it up my ass baby. Don't be afraid to be rough. I can take it."

Crovessk entered her asshole and pushed against the tight sphincter. Padme was surprised at how tight her ass was just forty-eight hours after taking a group of Wookies in it, but she wasn't complaining, she enjoyed the feeling of her tight asshole being stretched. Crovessk soon had half his dick buried in Padme's bowel. Withdrawing all the way and then ramming back in until he was buried to the hilt made Padme scream, "Ohhhhhhhh! You're splitting me in half!" as she panted for breath.

Padme met Crovessk thrust for thrust as he pounded into her ass with reckless abandon. "Uhhhh! I love it up my ass!" Padme groaned, completely out of breath, soaked head to toe in sweat, and finger fucking her pussy like her life depended on it. Crovessk could not last long seeing the little slut masturbating. He pushed his cock all the way into Padme's butt and dumped his massive load. Padme's ass felt more full than ever before in her life. She could not believe how much these damn Trandoshans came.

Padme took a five minute break to clean some of the cum and sweat from her body with a fluffy towel. While she was up, she took a swig of alcohol, removed the shoes from her soar feet, and surveyed her Trandoshan studs. Other than Crovessk, they all looked to be hard and ready for another round.

Padme told Vultar to go lay down on the bed and she easily slid down onto his shaft. She then ordered her fellow senator to climb up behind her and mount her ass. The three of them easily got into a rhythm. As one cock would exit its hole, the other cock would ram into her. Padme could not get enough of that feeling. One of her holes was filled at all times and she was getting the fucking of her life. During that session, Padme could not keep track of her orgasms. As one would end, the next would begin. It felt like she was in one giant continuous state of orgasm.

Vultar felt his own climax approaching and bit down hard on Padme's rigid nipple. Padme let out a blood-curdling scream from the pain, which soon turned into pleasure as she felt Vultar's orgasm trigger Hadocrassk's in her ass. The two each slammed completely into their respective holes and let their semen fly. The feeling of fullness was earth shattering to Padme who thought she might pass out from the pleasure.

Padme felt like she was growing more and more addicted to these Trandoshan studs. She called Jossk and Pertsnik over to her to pick up where the other two had left off. Once they had developed some fluidity, Padme called over Crovessk to kneel in front of her. She rapped her lips around his soiled penis and went to work with her talented tongue. She could taste the muskiness of her own ass on the cock but she was only turned-on further by performing such a nasty act.

Padme instructed Tusserk to come kneel next to Crovessk and she fit his cock into her mouth next to his. She found it difficult to suck both at the same time so she settled for alternating between the two. Padme sensed Vultar and Hadocrassk were feeling left out, so she called them over as well and used her dainty hands to massage their cocks and allowed them to rub their heads up against her skin. Padme was impressed by her own concentration. She was taking care of all four Trandoshans in front of her while being double penetrated in her cunt and ass.

Padme heard Senator Hadocrassk instruct everyone to pull out of her and give her their special present. All six Trandoshans removed themselves from the naked Nubian. With three standing on one side of the bed and three on the other side of the bed, all six franticly jacked themselves off. The six respected public figures all began cuming at about the same time. Padme felt like she was standing under a showerhead as sperm rained down on her from every direction. Every inch of her skin was covered in hot yellowish jizz. She couldn't even see anything as her eyes were completely caked over.

After that escapade, Padme asked to use the refresher to wash away the mess. She stayed under the water supply for a good half-hour, washing away cum deposits and using the hot water to sooth her aching vagina and ass.

Drying off with a towel as she re-entered the bedroom, Padme discovered that six new Trandoshans had joined the group. Hadocrassk explained that they had heard Padme's cries of ecstasy from down the hall and had come to see if they could join in. Padme didn't care where they came from. All she cared about was that they were naked, hard, and just as big as the others.

Throughout the night, Padme fucked and sucked everyone at least three times; most had her more than that. She had a cock in at least two holes at all times, the majority of the time it was all three holes though. Padme's favorite was to take a cock in her cunt, ass, and mouth, while jacking one off in each hand and using her dainty feet to massage two others. She even managed to take two dicks in her cunt once, and two cocks in her butt once. Buckets and buckets of cum were dumped on her, but instead of wiping it off like before, she simply let it dry into her skin and hair.

In the morning, Padme called Captain Typho and informed him that she be gone for another day because she thought they were starting to make progress with the negotiations.

Padme and her studs fucked all day, only interrupted by her few rest brakes. At one point, eight more Trandoshans entered the apartment and joined the fray. Padme assumed one of her studs must have called some of his friends. All night the fucking continued with Padme almost exclusively fucking at least three lizards at a time.

As the sun began to rise the next morning, only Padme and her original group remained. Padme took one more long fresher to clean the cum from skin and hair. Naked for thirty-six hours, it felt nice to put her silk dress back on. She tried to make her hair look presentable but she found it difficult and she was also unable to find her shoes so she was forced to go without. She was quite worried it would look blatantly obvious to Dorme what had transpired. Her original six Trandoshan studs accompanied her in the hover-taxi back to the spaceport.


End file.
